Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to unmanned aerial surveillance and, more particularly, to a small unmanned aerial system (sUAS) using a combination of radio, optical, thermal, and chemical detection for autonomously making a landing and performing surveillance.
There is often a need for remote surveillance using small unmanned aircraft so as not to put personnel in harm's way. Such needs often arise in situations where surveillance or security protection is desired such as for police work, military combat scenarios, or fire and rescue situations.
It may be desirable, for example, to be able to detect covert activity—such as smuggling or terrorist operations—or concealed dangers such as weapons or bombs hidden behind a wall of a building or buried underground. Solutions to such problems may be useful in situations where surveillance of an inhabitable area from behind a building wall may be desired, for example, for detecting illegal activities such as smuggling or illegal border crossings or, for example, detecting the presence of hostile individuals in a war zone or terrorist situation. Another important application is detection of unexploded ordnance (UXO) such as abandoned landmines or undetonated bombs that may, for example, be left over from past conflicts. In urban environments, unexploded ordnance often may lie concealed behind standing walls.
Many situations where surveillance is desired, however, can expose the operator of surveillance equipment to grave danger and unacceptably high risks. Using equipment for surveillance may also expose the equipment itself to destruction and loss.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, in which the showings therein are for purposes of illustrating the embodiments and not for purposes of limiting them.